Festival de Konoha
by jennifer1997
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo del final de la guerra, es momento de celebrar ¡Fuegos artificiales, juegos y romance...! ¿En que terminara?


_**Festival de Konoha**_

Hoy era el primer aniversario del fin de la guerra, para conmemorar el día se había acordado hacer un festival cada año en el que participaran las 5 grandes naciones ninja, la celebración consistía de una ceremonia para aquellos caídos en batalla, luego una demostración técnicas (los participantes eran elegidos por el Kage de sus respectivas aldeas) y un torneo amistoso en el que cualquiera podía participar.

Ese día Tenten se levantó de madrugada, se dedicó, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, a las labores de la casa, limpio el apartamento en su totalidad, lavo y colgó la ropa, y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y eso todo antes de las 6am; Naruto se comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose atraído por un delicioso aroma que flotaba en el aire, al alzar su brazo para buscar a su pareja, se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba, concluyendo que debía ser ella la que producía ese rico olor, se levantó, sintiendo su estómago rugir por la necesidad de la comida de su novia.

Ohayo Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, apareciendo en el comedor, abrazándola por detrás como había querido hacer minutos antes.

Ohayo Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, sonriendo tiernamente, posando su mano encima de las de Naruto.

¿Qué huele así? – pregunto Naruto, intrigado y aun medio dormido.

Prepare lo que más te gusta, ramen – dijo Tenten, girando la cabeza para ver su expresión, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente, los ojos de él se iluminaron y de un momento a otro es como si se le hubiese quitado toda la soñolencia que tenía.

¡Eres la mejor Tenten-chan! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado, abrazándola más fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella solo rio por el gesto infantil pero adorable de su novio.

No es para tanto – dijo Tenten, sirviendo un poquito del caldo en un pequeño plato blanco semi-hondo, para darle de probar, el acepto encantado.

¡Mmm…! ¡Su sabor como siempre es fenomenal! – dijo Naruto, luego de degustarlo, ella volvió a reír ligeramente.

Sera mejor que te alistes, hoy será el Gran Festival de la Paz y aún hay cosas que hacer para que salga de lo mejor – dijo Tenten, muy entusiasmada.

Me gusta verte tan determinada – susurro Naruto, de forma sensual en su oído para luego darle un beso en el cuello, eso le genero a ella un cosquilleo que la estremeció.

N-Naru… a-ahora no… - dijo Tenten, sonrojada.

Está bien – dijo Naruto, resignándose, pero la sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en sus labios se hacía entender que eso no terminaría ahí, ella se sonrojo más de lo solo imaginarse lo que le aguardaría después, él se fue a bañar y para cuando regreso la comida ya estaba servida.

Te estaba esperando – dijo Tenten, sonriéndole ampliamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa, esos gestos sencillos… como los amaba, se sentó frente a ella.

Itadakimasu – dijeron los 2, antes de empezar a comer.

Que delicia – dijo Naruto, luego de beber hasta la última gota del caldo, ella solo reía tiernamente, al igual que él ya había terminado.

Me alegro – dijo Tenten, contenta.

Ya debemos irnos – dijo Naruto.

Ah claro – dijo Tenten, recogiendo los platos, para lavarlos, ya los secaría y guardaría después, salió del departamento acompañada de su pareja, fueron por el camino tomados de la mano, pero llegaron rápidamente al punto donde tendrían que separarse, Tenten fue a reunirse con las chicas en su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, al llegar, ya estaban Sakura, Ino y Hinata esperándola; Ino se le quedo mirando de forma divertida, era la única que estaba sentada, se encontraba encima de una roca de gran tamaño y llevaba una canasta flores en su regazo.

Miren quien decidió aparecer – dijo Sakura, a modo de broma.

Naruto no te quería dejar ir en la mañana o estuvieron ejercitando demasiado en la noche, quizás ambas cosas – bromeo Ino, con picardía, haciendo que tanto Tenten, como Hinata se pusieran rojas como un tomate.

N-No creo que deberías decir eso Ino-chan – dijo Hinata, avergonzada y eso que la broma no era con ella.

Bueno pasemos a cosas más serias – dijo Sakura, poniendo pose autoritaria, con las manos en sus caderas – Tenten, Hinata, ambas fueron elegidas por Tsunade-sama para la exhibición y aunque no quiero presionarlas, saben que tiene que ser perfecto – dijo seria.

Lo sabemos – dijo Tenten, poniéndose seria también.

Y aunque han estado practicando mucho, lo mejor es seguir entrenando incluso hoy – continuo Ino.

Aun así terminaremos temprano para ofrecer nuestra ayuda para finalizar los preparativos o cualquier otra cosa – termino Sakura, ellas asintieron.

En ese caso vamos a comenzar – dijo Ino, levantándose.

¿Quién ira primero? – pregunto Sakura.

I-Iré yo – dijo Hinata, tímidamente.

Me parece bien – dijo Ino, situándose en lo alto de la rama de un árbol muy cerca de ella.

Byakugan – dijo Hinata, activándolo y poniéndose en posición de combate.

¿Estas lista? – pregunto Ino.

¡Sí! – dijo Hinata, determinada, en ese momento las flores fueron lanzadas al aire, Hinata giraba debajo de estas y conforme iban descendiendo ella las desarmaba, haciendo que los pétalos se esparcieran al viento por el lugar, era algo bastante hermoso, el espectáculo duro hasta que las flores se terminaron.

Perfecta rutina, esta impecable – dijo Sakura, aplaudiendo satisfecha.

Si… esta excelente… – dijo Tenten, dudando de si su demostración realmente estaba a la altura de la que acaba de ver, desde que las escogieron, Ino y Hinata entrenaban juntas y acababa de ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo antes, pues solo había ensayado con Lee, era la primera vez que le demostraría a las demás lo que había hecho y se cuestionaba si era tan bueno.

Bueno Tenten ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Ino, quien estaba enfrente, ella se asustó, pues sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de su presencia.

Es tu turno - dijo Sakura.

Ah… si… lo siento – dijo Tenten, pasando al frente de las demás pero a una considerable distancia.

¿¡Tiene que ser tan lejos!? – pregunto Ino, en tono fuerte mas no gritado.

¡Si, es por seguridad! – dijo Tenten, de la misma manera, Sakura e Ino se miraron confundidas y curiosas de lo que ella habría planeado.

Tenten respiro lentamente para intentar tranquilizarse, recordando lo mucho que se había esforzado en crear la rutina no podía desanimarse tan fácilmente, menos antes de haberlo intentado, saco dos abanicos rojos con detalles dorados y comenzó a bailar, primero de forma lenta y elegante, luego de forma más enérgica combinando pasos estilo ballet con algunas acrobacias, al tiempo que jugaba con sus abanicos, poco después lanzo uno y del otro hizo salir cadenas en varias direcciones que se enrollaban en las ramas de los árboles, intercambio el proceso a penas el otro abanico descendió, en ningún momento dejo de bailar, estaba sumamente concentraba, intentando esquivar la mirada de las chicas para no ponerse nerviosa, las cadenas enroscaban trataban de dibujar algo pero aun no era demasiado claro, Tenten salto a una de ellas y camino con elegancia y de cuando en cuando hacia alguna que otra acrobacia, siguió sacando más cadenas y a unirlas con otras, al poco tiempo, la figura comenzó a cobrar sentido, era una telaraña, ella jugaba entre los espacios de la misma y para finalizar, se colgó bocabajo de un solo pie, quedando con la otra pierna flexionada, los brazos extendidos y los abanicos cruzados. Todas aplaudieron pero se sentía que de manera dubitativa, lo que la puso intranquila, revirtió el sello volviendo a poner las cadenas dentro de los abanicos y caer suavemente al suelo, acercando se a sus compañeras.

Eso fue muy interesante – dijo Sakura.

Reconozco que fue muy artístico – dijo Ino.

P-Pero le hace falta algo – dijo Hinata, las demás se sorprendieron, no esperaban que ella lo dijera – no sé… si sea la figura que escogiste… o que te sientes presionada… pero hay algo que está mal… - explico un poco nerviosa, al ver como las demás la miraban.

¡A-Aun así es un acto sorprendente! – dijo Sakura, rápidamente, intentando animar a Tenten, quien puso una cara demasiado seria.

¡S-Si, seguro que solo se trata de la presión! – dijo Ino, siguiendo la intención de Sakura, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Necesito pensar… - dijo Tenten, muy seria, antes de salir corriendo.

N-No fue mi intención – dijo Hinata, avergonzada.

Lo sabemos pero… - dijo Ino, pero fue interrumpida.

Había que decírselo de todas maneras – dijo Sakura, un poco preocupada.

¿Crees que estará bien? – pregunto Ino, también preocupada.

Seguro que sí, tiene a alguien que la motiva mucho – dijo Sakura, sonriendo levemente.

Eso es verdad… pero… ¿Y su demostración? – pregunto Ino.

Si algo cambia en ella lo más probable es que en su trabajo también, si eso pasa, lo más probable es que él tenga algo que ver – dijo Sakura.

Tienes razón, entonces vayamos a terminar los preparativos – dijo Ino, las demás asintieron y se fueron.

 **Mientras tanto**

Tenten había ido a su casa a buscar un cuaderno, acto seguido se fue a un rio, sitio que considero un lugar tranquilo, se colocó en una rama alta de un árbol y recostándose en su tronco comenzó a dibujar su acto desde el principio, seguramente Hinata tenía razón y el problema era la figura final, pero no sabía con qué reemplazarla, intento con varias cosas… pero nada la convencía… así pasaron las horas.

No… – decía Tenten, tras dibujar y no ser convencida por su diseño, tirándolo al luego, varias veces – nada funciona… - dijo frustrada, tirando otro diseño al piso.

Ay… - se quejó alguien, esa voz era inconfundible.

¡Naruto-kun! – dijo Tenten, sorprendida.

Así que este desastre era tuyo – dijo Naruto, recogiendo una de las tantas hojas arrugadas que había en el suelo, ella bajo un tanto apenada.

Lo siento… - dijo Tenten, por el desorden.

Sakura me conto lo que paso – dijo Naruto, ella le miro sorprendida y luego aparto la mirada, él la tomo del mentón y delicadamente le hizo mirarle, sin perder tiempo la beso con ternura, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió de inmediato – no te avergüences, has trabajado mucho, no me cabe la menor duda – dijo amablemente.

Pero no es suficiente… - dijo Tenten, impotente.

Estoy seguro que eres capaz de encontrar la solución, eres capaz de mucho, solo tienes que confiar en ti – dijo Naruto, uniendo sus frentes.

A-Arigato… Naruto-kun… - dijo Tenten, sonrojándose – creo que ya sé que hacer – dijo separándose un poco, con aspecto determinado.

Entonces sabes a donde tienes que ir – dijo Naruto.

Así es – dijo Tenten, recogiendo el desastre que había dejado, por suerte no era tan grande y aun le entraba en los brazos – nos vemos después – dijo dándole un suave beso, antes de seguir su camino, rato después se encontraba frente a la casa de Ino, toco y rápidamente fue atendido por la misma.

¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer! ¡Hoy estas llegando tarde a todos lados! – dijo Ino, jalándola del brazo para que entrara de una vez, encontrándose nuevamente con Sakura y Hinata.

Pareces más segura ahora, ¿Encontraste la respuesta? – pregunto Sakura.

¡Sí! – dijo Tenten, determinada, Sakura e Ino se miraron entre si complacidas.

Bueno… ¡Manos a la obra! – dijo Ino.

 **Unas horas más tarde**

¡Ino! ¿Ya están listas? – pregunto Naruto, por enésima vez, tocando la puerta.

¡Que necio eres! La perfección se hace esperar – dijo Ino, un poco harta de su insistencia, aun así poco tiempo después de que hablara, abrió la puerta.

Finalmente… - decía Naruto, pero no pudo continuar su frase porque quedo en shock, frente a él estaba su novia, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta, dejando ver su largo cabello que llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un gancho plateado con cuentas, llevaba puesto un traje estilo chino de dos piezas, blusa y pantalón, de color azul, los detalles eran asimétricos, su pierna derecha tenía una rama con flores rosadas que escalaban desde su tobillo, pasando por sus caderas, rodeando su espalda, subiendo por su cintura terminando por encima del lado izquierdo de su pecho, la blusa tenía una sola manga del lado del brazo derecho de tela semi-transparente y zapatillas negras, estaba maquillada de forma sencilla pero elegante, se veía extremadamente hermosa.

¿C-Como me veo? – pregunto Tenten, tímidamente.

P-Preciosa… - soltó Naruto, en un suspiro, aunque fue sincero lo dijo sin pensar, tanto él como Tenten se sonrojaron, Ino miro complacida la escena, ella llevaba un kimono morado oscuro con diversas flores pero todas en un tono de morado más claro.

Váyanse ya tortolitos – dijo Ino, empujando a Tenten hacia su novio, para luego cerrar la puerta, ambos se sonrojaron más.

S-Sera mejor que nos encaminemos de una vez – dijo Naruto, nervioso.

S-Sí… - dijo Tenten, igualmente nerviosa, él le tendió la mano de espaldas y ella la tomo, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ambos, así mismo partieron rumbo al festival.

Ya los Kages de otras aldeas están aquí – dijo Naruto, para romper un poco el silencio repentino que se había formado entre ellos, ella instintivamente le apretó la mano.

Ya veo… - dijo Tenten, pensativa.

Tranquila, estarás bien – dijo Naruto, también apretando su mano.

Hai… - dijo Tenten, más calmada y sonrojada ligeramente, ya estaba atardeciendo y la gente comenzaba a llegar al festival, comenzaron a pasar por los diferentes puestos a ver que encontraban, había muchas cosas tradicionales, puestos de comida, de máscaras y juegos con premios.

¡Naruto! – dijo una voz conocida.

¡Gaara! – saludo Naruto, amistosamente, ambos se acercaron a él.

Ha pasado un tiempo – dijo Tenten.

Veo que estas bien acompañado como siempre – dijo Gaara, refiriéndose a Tenten.

¡Por supuesto! – dijo Naruto, enérgicamente, al tiempo que la rodeaba de los hombros con un brazo.

Es bueno saberlo – dijo Gaara, sonriendo levemente – supe que participaras en la exhibición, buena suerte – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Gracias – dijo Tenten, correspondiendo el gesto.

Te veré en el torneo, así que ni se te ocurra perder hasta entonces – bromeo Naruto.

Es una promesa – dijo Gaara, para después continuar con su camino.

Poco antes de caer la noche, se hizo la ceremonia para honrar a los caídos, a su término, una gran fogata fue encendida con el jutsu bola de fuego de 4 gennins, de las 4 aldeas invitadas, Naruto y Tenten se pasearon por todos lados, comiendo y divirtiéndose… pero eventualmente llego el momento de la verdad.

Aquí está la pareja – dijo Sakura, acercándose en compañía de Ino y Hinata, la pelirrosa llevaba puesto un kimono azul claro, con detalles de suaves pinceladas en un azul más oscuro y pétalos de cerezos esparcidos sutilmente a lo largo de la parte inferior, Hinata por supuesto, estaba vestida para su demostración, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto, llevaba puesto un traje parecido a un kimono pero de 2 piezas, blusa y falda, de color lila con pocos delicados detalles plateados en la falda, pantimedias negras y zapatillas negras.

Buenas noches – saludo Hinata.

Espero que estén listas porque este será su momento – dijo Ino, entusiasmada, ambas asintieron pero Tenten en realidad aún seguía algo nerviosa, la arena de exhibición era bastante grande y con varios árboles frondosos cerca, lo cual facilitaba la presencia de los asistentes que algunas participantes, como en el caso de Hinata, necesitaban, vieron diversas presentaciones, algunas impresionantes y otras no tanto, en su mayoría interpretadas por mujeres pero sin embargo habían participantes masculinos que también se destacaban, los participantes iban representados a 2 por aldea, aunque claro, cada presentación era individual, por último, le tocó el turno a la aldea anfitriona.

Relájense y diviértanse que es lo más importante – dijo Sakura, motivándolas, extendió la mano para encimarla con la de las demás, Ino fue la primera en hacerlo, luego Hinata y por ultimo Tenten.

¡Por el triunfo de Konoha! – dijo Ino, para entusiasmar, luego todas elevaron las manos al aire con un pequeño grito de guerra.

Hinata iba primero, así que Ino rápidamente se escondió entre las ramas del árbol, junto a otros 2 ninja más para apoyar la presentación, empezaron a arrojar flores y Hinata comenzó con su rutina, estaba sumamente concentrada, ciertamente lo hizo aún más hermoso que en la práctica de la mañana, seguro por la presión, que sin duda estaba manejando bien, al terminar recibió muchos aplausos, tantos que casi parecería que por su interpretación ya Konoha podría ganar, pero el veredicto final dependía de Tenten, quien se sentía con más tensión que al principio, trago pesado, no ocultando su nerviosismo, el Uzumaki por supuesto se dio cuenta de ello y le tomo la mano.

Estarás bien, yo creo en ti – dijo Naruto, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente, le dio un rápido pero tierno beso – ahora demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz – dijo para darle ánimos.

¡Sí! – dijo Tenten, determinada, al mismo tiempo que asintió.

Buena suerte – dijo Hinata, antes de dejarle el escenario, ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Tenten se colocó en el centro de la arena, respiro profundamente un par de veces para calmarse, observo a Naruto, quien la animaba con gran y cálida sonrisa, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

Ahora no solo estoy segura… ¡Estoy más que convencida! – pensó Tenten, determinada, colocándose en posición, sacando sus abanicos.

Música tradicional china empezó a sonar, primero de manera relajante, que acompañaba con sus suaves y elegantes, luego poco a poco la música se fue tornando más animada y ella también, comenzando sus acrobacias combinadas con ballet, luego implemento el juego con sus abanicos, lanzando uno al aire mientras bailaba, lo atrapaba y repetía el proceso con el otro.

 _Se acerca el momento…_ \- pensaron Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, un poco nerviosos.

 _Puedes hacerlo_ – pensó Ino.

 _Tenten-san…_ \- pensó Hinata.

 _Animo amiga_ – pensó Sakura.

 _Puedes lograrlo amor_ – pensó Naruto.

Era el momento pero en lugar de sacar cadenas saco trozos gruesos de madera, que envolvía con las cadenas, saltaba entre las estructuras que creaba, con una sonrisa en la cara, sea lo que sea que tramara, se estaba divirtiendo, la estructura poco a poco comenzó a tomar sentido.

E-Eso es… - dijeron Naruto y Sakura, en shock.

¡Un zorro! – dijeron Ino y Hinata, sorprendidas.

Que suerte tienes Naruto – dijo Sakura, dándole codazos para llamar su atención – eso significa que te está dedicando su exhibición – dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Es un gesto de amor público – dijo Ino, complementando lo que Sakura decía – como si todo el mundo no supiera que ustedes se aman – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Tenten-chan… – dijo Naruto, cautivado,

Ella se posó encima de la cabeza de su escultura, giro y cerro sus abanicos haciéndola desaparecer, cayendo con gracia al suelo, finalizando en el suelo, con una pierna reposando en el piso y la otra flexionada en frente, con los abanicos abiertos y los brazos extendidos en forma de ¨L¨, todo el mundo quedo sumamente impresionado pero se recuperaron de su asombro para poder aplaudir el acto como se merecía, a ovación era unánime, ella se levantó, agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia y dejo la arena, acercándose a donde estaban los demás, siento recibida por los fuertes brazos de Naruto, en un amoroso abrazo.

¡Estuviste increíble amor, estoy orgulloso de ti! – dijo Naruto, mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho, ella solo reía.

Estaba muy nerviosa – dijo Tenten, aferrándose a él, aun temblaba levemente.

Pero te divertirse, eso es lo importante – dijo Sakura.

Felicidades Tenten-san – dijo Hinata.

Tu interpretación estuvo fabulosa, seguro que gracias a ti Konoha ganará – dijo Ino, entusiasmada.

Gracias a todos – dijo Tenten, con una gran sonrisa, aun sin separarse de su amado.

Es hora de anunciar a los ganadores – dijo Shizune, apareciendo con un kimono negro con detalles de mariposas blancas en la parte inferior y que le elevaban, haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas – muy buen trabajo chicas – dijo hacia Tenten y Hinata.

Seguro que ganaran – dijo Naruto, besándola en la frente.

Al momento de decidir al ganador, la elección se haría por la mayor cantidad de aplausos que la pareja de cada aldea lograra, cuando llego el turno de Konoha, fue ensordecedor, resultando en ganador, Hinata y Tenten se abrazaron, no podían estar más felices.

Nee… Sakura… - dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la mencionada.

¿Sí? – pregunto Sakura, aunque se daba una idea de lo que pasaría.

He tomado una decisión – dijo Naruto, muy determinado.

Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Sakura, buscando algo entre las mangas de su kimono, sacando una cajita roja de terciopelo – lo he cargado conmigo todo el festival – dijo con una sonrisa.

Después del torneo, le dedicare mi victoria y al final del festival se lo pediré – explico Naruto, sonrojado.

Omedetō – dijo Ino, sonriendo complacida.

Arigato – dijo Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente.

Poco después de que las chicas ganaran, comenzó el torneo de combate, Naruto le pidió a Tenten que estuviera muy atenta a él, quien a pesar de tener prohibido usar, el modo sabio, el chakra del Kyuubi y técnicas de destrucción masiva, se defendía bastante bien con su taijutsu, el apoyo del jutsu clones de sombra y el rasengan, solo su pelea con Gaara fue algo más impresionante, Naruto tenía que ingeniárselas para no usar sus mejores técnicas, a la final se dieron cuenta que luchar así no era divertido, así que Gaara quiso retirarse pero aun así Naruto no lo dejo, por lo que para hacer las cosas levemente más interesantes, sería un combate a nadas que puño limpio, Gaara nunca tuvo un gran taijutsu que digamos pero aun así con los años había aprendido un par de cosas pero seguía en desventaja, por lo que aun con algo de trabajo, Naruto salió vencedor.

Mírate, estas todo lastimado y lleno de tierra – dijo Tenten, sacudiéndole un poco la ropa, luego saco un pañuelo y mojándolo un poco con sus labios le limpio la cara.

Serias una buena madre – dijo Naruto, de repente y sin pensar, fue algo que simplemente se le escapo, ambos se sonrojaron por eso, pero ella más.

Bueno, aunque no sea nada serio vamos a quitarte esas heridas – dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo la escena, alejándose un poco con Naruto – baka, no le digas esas cosas, podrías arruinar la sorpresa – le regaño, mientras lo curaba, sin que nadie lo notara, le dio la cajita roja, que él guardo discretamente.

No sé si todo polvoriento sea la mejor forma de hacer una proposición de esta magnitud… pero suerte… - dijo Ino, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a modo de ánimo, una vez que estuvo curado.

Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, levemente sonrojado – el festival ya está por acabar y hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte – dijo extendiéndole la mano, que ella tomo con gusto y ambos se fueron, ante la mirada expectante de Sakura e Ino, quienes estaban muy felices por el futuro cercano de la pareja.

Se fueron hacia un sitio donde se podía ver perfectamente la aldea, desde arriba se podían apreciar mejor las luces de los puestos, el festival era hermoso, había sido muy entretenido, un rotundo éxito, se quedaron admirando el paisaje sin decir nada, aun estando tomados de la mano, poco después se dio inicio a los fuegos artificiales, anunciando el término de la celebración.

Que hermoso – dijo Tenten, los dos miraban el espectáculo que había en el cielo.

Sí, me alegro de que todo haya salido bien – dijo Naruto, una suave brisa movía los cabellos de ambos.

El próximo año será en la Aldea de la Arena – dijo Tenten.

Así es… y quiero llevar a alguien muy especial – dijo Naruto, captando la atención de ella, se miraron de frente.

¿Quién será…? – pregunto Tenten, con una sonrisa traviesa, fingiendo curiosidad.

Quiero ir… con mi esposa… - dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola de sobre manera, se arrodillo ante ella y saco la cajita de terciopelo, mostrando un anillo de plata con hermosos y delicados detalles, con una pequeña pero hermosa piedra adornando su centro – Tenten-chan… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto, viéndola a los ojos, determinado, ella de la emoción soltó un par de lágrimas.

S-Si… ¡Sí, claro que sí! – dijo Tenten, eufórica, lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos no cabían en sí de gozo, se besaron con entusiasmo, luego Naruto le coloco el anillo en su dedo y ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, seguía incrédula.

Gracias… - dijo Naruto, ella le miro confundida – gracias por elegirme a mí – dijo, recibiendo otro beso, uno profundo y lleno de amor.

No digas eso… tú también cambiaste mi mundo, desde el día en el que apareciste… pero más el día que me aceptaste como tu pareja… te amo Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, mirándolo con ternura.

Yo también te amo Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más apasionado… bajo ese cielo adornado con luces de diversos colores, ambos se juraron amor eterno y decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre, de ahora en más.

 **Fin de este one-shot**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?** _(quiero creer que sí XD)_

Ya saben que día es hoy… (10/10 – 10 de octubre) y saben lo que eso significa… (y si no que vergüenza por ti, que vergüenza) ¡Es el cumpleaños de Naruto!

Y como es costumbre para mí, para celebrarlo, escribo 10 drabbles de mi pareja favorita, que obviamente es NarutoxTenten, más un one-shot, es una tradición que hago cada año y que dudo que se me acabe la manía de hacerlo, ya que al fin y al cabo como amo esta pareja me hace feliz hacerlo y espero que a ustedes leerlo, visita las otras historia que publicare este año y las que ya he publicado antes y brindemos por otro cumpleaños de nuestro rubio preferido.

¡Salud!

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
